


The Animals

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, animals being cute, good boy protecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Had characters I needed to use for something, because I'm not going to draw them again. So have this short but nice fic, which hopefully you will also think is nice, just like I do.Flower bun; DoggieYinny YangyGuard dog





	The Animals

A big blue Flemish Giant squeaked and hopped around, jumping straight up in the air then sideways. He seemed to be playing with a dog about the same size, maybe a bit bigger. She herself was a lovely light purplish color, with pink nose and ear insides just like the rabbit had pink nose and ear insides. Her bluish eyes stared into his darker pastel greens, then she darted sideways. She had a bluish collar to match her eyes, with a silver tag, and a blue bird friend flew above them. The bird then landed nearby to watch. Darker purplish were on her neck and down her back, and the tail tip and ear tips as well. Said ears and tail moved a couple times, then she made them stop doing so and barked. The rabbit himself also had a collar, striped pastel pink and green with a magenta and dark pink flower attached. Anyhow, the two animals continued to bounce and play together.

Meanwhile, somewhere else around, a navy blue gray maybe purplish fox and his teal mate were napping together. His gray ears and nose were still, whereas the teal one's pink nose twitched a bit. The teal one has greenish eyes, by the way, and the navy one has yellow eyes, one scarred shut permanently. The tail tip of said navy is also gray, and doesn't move in his sleep.

Yet again elsewhere, a tannish dog is on patrol, ginger ears perked to catch any sounds and ginger nose catching scents. His snout, back, neck, and rump are the same ginger. The tannish tail has ginger on it, and a white tip, and it moves from time to time. His muzzle and cheeks are also white, as are the dots above his eyes and the splashy markings. He also wears a rainbow collar with silver spikes, a scary thing to look at for sure. He continues his patrol, ensuring the humans in the house are safe and well protected.

End


End file.
